Silver Guardian
Brown Deep spring green (When using magic) |mane = Very light gold |coat = Medium gray |cutie mark = Dark green Delta triangle |twitter = mlp_SilverGuard |timezone = GMT -5/GMT -4 (DST) |specialtalent = Protecting others|talents = }} Silver Guardian '''(born as '''Sterling Silver) is an Earth pony, who was born with dormant unicorn magic due to a genetic defect, classifying him as a halfling. Possessing the strength of an Earth pony from his father, and the unicorn magic from his mother, Silver took time to study methods of unlocking his unicorn magic through artificial means by using a crystal as a means to act as a conduit, hence the broach that clasps his cloak. Formerly from Canterlot, Silver ran away from home shortly after his mother, Golden Veil, succumbed to a rare disease that affects unicorns, and vowed to be a stronger pony so that he wouldn't lose anymore ponies he cared for, and after living in the Badlands for five years, finally returned to Equestria proper. Since then, he has taken residence just fifteen minutes outside Ponyville, five minutes from Fluttershy's Cottage, in a large open field that is just bordering the edge of the Everfree Forest. Appearance Silver Guardian is a young, tall Earth stallion, with a medium gray coat, spiky very light gold mane and tail, and brown eyes. He dons a tattered cloak he uses for traveling, considering he lives in the Badlands, with a cyan gemstone acting as a fastener for the cloak. He has a gold bangle around his left hoof, with a red ruby embedded in it. This is a keepsake from his mother who passed away some time ago and is the only reminder of her he has. He carries a sword that is sheathed on his right side, being fastened to the same belt as the cape fastener. The sword itself is a silver sword made of mythril, a rare metal that is normally found in the Dragon Lands, with a green gemstone that is interconnected to the base of the blade and hilt, having a simple lavish design in the cross-guard, a red grip, and silver pommel. It is sheathed in a red scabbard, surrounded in gold, with a small mark that represents his cutie mark in the center of both sides: a dark green Delta triangle. Background Colthood Silver Guardian was born in Canterlot to a unicorn mother, Golden Veil. He never knew his father as he appeared to have left his mother sometime before he was born, but it is likely speculated he was an earth pony. The fact he was born as an earth pony instead of a unicorn was rather baffling, but appeared that he housed the untapped unicorn magic in himself but without a horn, has no access to use it. It was here Silver was classed as a halfling, a pony that shared genetics of both parents of different race, this case an earth pony and unicorn. Living in Canterlot, Silver was a bright and gentle little pony and often went to the library to study on many things, considering he was home schooled by Golden most of the time as he wasn't able to attend school proper for obvious reasons. Golden took the time between work as a jeweler alongside her childhood friend Diamond Dust, owning the Golden Emerald, and homeschooling her colt at home. Often, she brought Silver to work where he helped by polishing the jewelry in the displays, as well as learning how to deal with customers. One day, he was with Golden when the two bumped into Twilight Velvet and a young Twilight Sparkle, who was nose deep in a book. Golden knew Velvet was a regular customer, and thought Silver should try seeing if he could friends with the young Twilight Sparkle. At first, she didn't seem to notice the colt trying to talk to her, but when he said he was familiar with the book she was reading, this grabbed Twilight's attention when she finally sees the colt for the first time, baffled at how an earth pony would be interested in basics in unicorn magic. Seeing that he was interested in learning about magic, and wanted to learn everything he could, Twilight went from being skeptical to being excited, as the prospect to meet another pony who had a similar thirst for knowledge as she did, and soon became friends. When he became a teenager, Golden Veil was showing signs of an unknown illness. She has been holding it from Silver as a means to not worry her colt, but the news shocked and devastated him as he didn't want to lose the only family member he had left. Silver did everything in his power to help find a way to save Golden, but doctors were unable to find a cure for this illness. Knowing she was going to die, she told her son not to cry over her and to remain strong. While he may never met his father, he assured him that he loved her and regretted leaving her behind when she was pregnant, and that his father would want him to be strong, and never lose sight of his ultimate goal in life. She assures him that despite what happened, his father would love him as deeply as she does. She entrusts Silver with her gold bangle, her wedding band, as a keepsake and as reminder that she will be close to his heart, saying she would watch over him in spirit and that she loves him very much. Soon after she finally succumbed to the illness and died with a heartbroken Silver holding her hoof. He then ran out of the hospital distraught. Five Years of Solitude After Golden's passing, having realized he failed to save his mother, and that he needed to become a stronger pony Silver ran away from home. going to one place he knew would make him a strong-willed: the Badlands. It was here, realizing that he wished to protect others from harm, he obtained his cutie mark, a dark green Delta Triangle. Over the years, Silver trained himself to be a strong Earth stallion, and at the same try to study a way to unlock the untapped unicorn magic that dwells inside himself. Living alone in the middle of nowhere, he often went to Appleloosa, as it was the closest bit of civilization lived by, and often helped with bucking apple trees for the season after meeting Braeburn. During his training, Silver ventured across the Celestial Sea to the Dragon Lands, where he was one of the few ponies to step into the place in centuries since dragons lived outside the influence of Equestria and wanted to remain independent from ponykind. Here, Silver wished to spar with some of the younger dragons to help better himself, but was turned down because most of the dragons thought he was joking, until a young Princess Ember stepped up and decided to go against the young pony. After a several sessions, Silver and Ember became mutual acquaintances after acknowledging each others skills and strength, noting that it wasn't everyday a pony like Silver could actually keep up with a young dragon, who would be stronger than most earth ponies. It was here, Silver learned dragons developed a knack of smithing, being in an area close to a volcano and thus having rare metals that are hardly seen in Equestria. Ember, proving to being adept smith herself, crafted Silver his Mythril Saber as a gift, thus developing the first signs of the day dragons and ponies reestablishing friendly terms. During the years, Silver would hone is sword skills to the point he was able to wield his weapon using his tail. It was also during this time, Silver studied up on current events so he wasn't completely oblivious to what was happening in Equestria, as well as researching ways to unlock his inner unicorn magic, to little to no success. The Return On the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, Silver felt some sort of disturbance in the air, feeling something big was soon going to make its way back to Equestria, and thus decided after five years, to return home after so long. Silver made his way to Appleloosa to board the train and return to Canterlot, but not before stopping in Ponyville where the celebration was taking place. By the time he arrived, Nightmare Moon returned and learned about her plan to bring Eternal Night after eavesdropping from outside the City Hall which everypony was gathered, as well as seeing Twilight Sparkle for the first time since he was a colt, as she was accepted into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns shortly before Golden's passing and was unaware that Silver ran away, as her studies and being Celestia's protage slowly made her forget about Silver. Silver then decides to try to plan a course of action, as he leaves the City Hall and wanders off into town, while Twilight rushes back with Spike in tow, to the Golden Oaks Library to figure out where to find the Elements of Harmony to stop Nightmare Moon. It is here the events of Friendship is Magic, Part 1 ''and ''Friendship is Magic, Part 2 take place, as described in the creator's working fanfic, Guardian of Legends - Unity. Personality and Skills Silver is a polite, intelligent, and gifted individual. He goes out of his way to help those in need should he see someone in trouble. He shows respect to those above him, namely the Princesses. During his five years in the Badlands, he has trained his body and mind to the point he is able to contain his anger, and not show it. Should something cause him to break, he can become aggressive due to all the anger and rage he contains. Despite this, he still keeps a headstrong mind so he doesn't do anything rash. Silver, when with the group, often tries to act as a mediator when a small conflict arises between the girls, and works to think of a compromise that would work, and try his best to keep the group together, reflecting his role as the representation of Unity. He is also very active, having spent five years living alone in the Badlands to train his body and mind. He likes to do morning jogs to and around Ponyville in the early hours of the morning, before returning home to begin his day proper. It was shown that it took at least half an hour, fifteen minutes to his house and fifteen minutes back to town in full gallop, to travel between Ponyville and the outskirts of town where his residence is located. During Winter-Wrap Up, Silver was up earlier in the morning before the event took place, and treated the whole thing as a large work-out considering the amount of moving and plowing he was doing as he was part of Applejack's team in plowing the snow to plant the seeds for the crops. Applejack was just more amused that Silver was getting more ground covered compared to the other stallions half his age, and was enough to motivate them to get them to work harder. When not busy, he practices his sword arm outside his house, and ways to improve his skill, as well as handling a weapon. So much practice has gone in, he was able to use his tail as a means of handling his blade, similar to how Applejack can use her tail to twirl her lasso around. Silver is also a gifted and intelligent pony, as he spent his time being under his mother's tulage while being homeschooled, and taking time to visit the library in Canterlot to study. His time studying, as well as mental training, has made him a bit more calculating in problem solving and planning. Time he spent working in the Golden Emerald with Golden and Diamond Dust, has allowed Silver to also learn the art of persuasion and speech. Often, his voice and knowing how to get other to see a bigger picture can turn around most events, namely during the Grand Galloping Gala he he demonstrated his skill in full swing, convincing all the attendees to actually have fun and let loose, as well as help each of the girls succeed in having their 'best night ever'. The one thing that seems to get under Silver's skin is when someone refers to him by his real name as he gets serious and says he doesn't respond to that name. In reality, Silver just doesn't like his real name and finds being called Silver is just better for him. Because of his unicorn heritage, Silver has dabbled into learning how to unlock his dormant magic without the use of a horn. After different events, such being near the Mane 6 when they used the Elements of Harmony against Nightmare Moon and Discord, a small part of Silver's magical potential was unlocked and through enough trial and error, was able to succeed in channeling some of his unicorn magic through his broach and could perform basic levitation spells. However, because he is still adjusting to the feeling of the magic, he can only levitate objects for a brief period of time before he exhausts himself and requires rest to regain his strength. Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Earth Ponies